Enamorado tuyo
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Son dos personas que no están juntas, que no se quieren pero se desean, que no se aman pero sienten algo por el otro, que salen juntos, duermen juntos y hacen muchas cosas juntos, no obstante no son nada. ¿Esto es posible? Ellos se aman a los ojos de la sociedad, pero aún no lo pueden asumir. Yaoi. LevixEren. Song-fic


**Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Shingeki no Kyojin, y menos pensaba escribir con una canción del Cuarteto de Nos. Espero que les guste y que disfruten la lectura :D**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes presentes en esta historia no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La letra de la canción tampoco es mía, pertenece al tema "Enamorado tuyo" del Cuarteto de Nos. La historia y la mezcla sí es obra mía!

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi,Lemon (no muy fuerte)

– – –

 _Enamorado tuyo_

Llegó a su casa con una pesadez que le parecía molesta hasta para sí mismo. Sus padres le hubiera preguntado cómo le había ido en la escuela, cómo había sido su mañana, si había almorzado, si estaba enfermo, si estaba bien, pero como él no tiene padres simplemente avanzó por la casa semi-vacía como siempre. Un par de cuadros adornaban la pared decolores pasteles bastante aburridos, una limpieza que podría llevarse el premio de salubridad y un hombre que estaba en la cocina con algunos papeles y fotografías, esa era su casa. Su grande y nada modesta casa, un lugar con las mil y un riquezas materiales y los mil y un cuartos vacíos que eran ocupados por nadie, porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la servidumbre, simplemente tenían una muchacha que venía a limpiar cuando ellos la llamaban.

El recién llegado se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, acto que llamó la atención del otro hombre, quien despegó la vista del conjunto de fotos e informas que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Buenas tarde Levi —le saludó el hombre con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Erwin —dijo simplemente el joven, quien estaba ya en último año de secundaria y que no era el más simpático que hubiera pedido el mundo. Su sequedad y frialdad iban muy bien con la "alergia al afecto" que Erwin poseía, pues odiaba las muestras muy grandes de afecto, es por esa razón que aún estaba soltero y sin hijos de sangre.

Su hijo adoptivo, que tenía un haber bastante importante en ideas inteligentes, se acercó a lo que estaba haciendo su padre adoptivo y se quedó mirando las fotografías. En ellas había un cuerpo cuya cabeza estaba destrozada por el estallido de una pistola, y a juzgar por los informes era de un calibre considerable, y fue disparada por a un masculino de unos treinta años. Estaba vestido con camisa y jean, unos zapatos comunes y fue encontrado en la sala de su casa, al parecer la bala había ingresado por la parte posterior de la cabeza. Siempre él tenía que resolver ese tipo de casos, por el simple hecho de ser Erwin Smith, el famoso detective que encontró el diamante de la reina escondido en el cuerpo de un delincuente que fue asesinado de un balazo en la cabeza, pero cuyo cuerpo había sido extraviado por los torpes sicarios, o mano barata criminal como le gustaba decirles. Un crimen que, a consideración de Levi, estaba muy sobrevaluado.

—– ¿Otro caso de asesinato? —inquirió mientras elevaba una ceja, pasaba de largo del hombre y sacaba algo de beber del refrigerador.

—Sí, es otro crimen que nadie quiere resolver —comentó con pesadez y bebió algo del café que tenía en la mesa. —Se supone que esto fue un robo, pero para mí es un ajuste de cuentas de la mafia —suspiró —, a veces piensan que la policía es estúpida. —Esa frase desató la risa para nada escandalosa del muchacho.

—Yo creo que son casi todos unos ineptos —dijo finalmente y el hombre sonrió, dándole toda la razón que jamás había tenido. Para él también eran unos ineptos que no valían la pena pero él era un simpe detective que hacía su trabajo, no podía decir eso abiertamente o lo despedirían.

Una vez guardó lo que había bebido en su lugar, se volteó para poder seguir caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación. Sólo quería cambiarse y relajarse un poco, pues su entrenamiento comenzaría en dos horas y, siendo una hora de viaje en el transporte-tortura-público, no quería llegar tarde. Siendo el capitán del equipo de lucha de su secundaria, no se podía permitir llegar tarde justo en ese momento, o la entrenadora Hanji lo mataría junto con el resto de su equipo. Ella no era más que una loca desalmada que quería ganar los campeonatos a toda costa, medio equipo muerto es sólo un daño menor o, como ella dice, "un gaje del oficio".

— ¿Cómo está Eren? —preguntó de repente Erwin sin despegar los ojos de las notas que estaba haciendo,

— ¿Quién? —se volteó el joven, para poder mirarlo, dado que estaba ya parado en la puerta.

—Tú sabes… Eren, el chico que te gusta —le comentó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le dijo finalmente y se fue caminando rápidamente por el pasillo. Erwin en un principio se sorprendió por esa actitud, pero después recordó que su hijo no era más que un joven gruñón y testarudo que no quiere aceptar la realidad, aun cuando esté frente a su nariz. Sólo por eso negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo como estaba haciendo hacía dos minutos.

 _El chico que te gusta_ … esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que alguien insinuaba su "gusto" por Eren, pero era el tercero en este día. Dado que primeramente sus amigos, Isabel y Farlan, le había insinuado que él estaba enamorado de ese joven debilucho. Después fue Mikasa y Armin, quienes le habían preguntado por "su amor", alegando que habían pasado la noche juntos y que él debería de saber dónde estaba. Levi inmediatamente le dijo a todos que estaban haciendo caso de las malas lenguas que sólo quieren dejarlo mal y demostrar que era un ser blando capaz de sucumbir ante tales sentimientos como el amor.

Él es Levi Ackerman, el capitán del equipo de lucha de la secundaria que representa a Tokio en el campeonato nacional, es un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, que no vacilará en aplastar tu existencia con sólo un puño si pudiera. Que de vez en cuando pase una noche de pasión con el joven y débil Eren Jeagar era nada más que la satisfacción de la una necesidad fisiológica. ¿Cómo se habían generado esos rumores?, ¿cómo es que la gente se había enterado de esas escapadas nocturnas? No lo sabía con certeza y tampoco le importaba, pues él no le amaba y este es su último año de secundaria, por lo que nunca más volvería a ver a ese enclenque.

Sí, él no estaba enamorado de Eren, él era fuerte como una roca, las escapadas nocturnas no significaban nada de nada, sólo eran rumores o murmullos, comentarios sin fundamento que la gente hacía. Además, Eren tenía novia, eso era fundamento suficiente como para que la gente dejara de molestarlo.

 _Y si te parece que yo estoy enamorado tuyo,_ _  
_ _eso es un invento, intuyo, no des crédito a murmullos._

El gimnasio era un lugar enorme, lleno de pelotas, arcos de básquet y fútbol, en el medio de la gran cancha había un caño donde se colgaban las redes de vóley, y dentro de la despensa habían más artefactos que se utilizaban con fines deportivos. La escuela secundaria estaba equipada con los implementos más sofisticados, por ejemplo, contadores electrónicos. Sin embargo, su mayor virtud era el entrenamiento que recibían los estudiantes que, además de educación física –exigida por la Dirección General de Escuelas de Japón–, incurrían en la actividad deportiva. Una de sus principales actividades deportivas por la cual se destacaba fuertemente, era por el equipo de lucha.

Justamente en diez minutos comenzaría el entrenamiento de dicho equipo, quienes estaban practicando con mayor dedicación para entrar al campeonato nacional que sería en poco tiempo. Su entrenadora, Hanji Zoe, estaba muy emocionada por esta instancia, pues confiaba en que su bloque podría ganar este año y no escatimaba en gritos ni en saltos a la hora de entrenar. Todo sus "entrenados" consideraba que estaba loca, que era una exagerada y extrovertida mujer, pero reconocían que nunca habían sido tan buenos antes de que ella fuera su entrenadora. En el fondo la querían mucho más que su anterior entrenador que era menos gritón, menos extrovertido, pero más cruel y despiadado a la hora de "castigarlos" por perder.

A sólo cinco minutos de comenzar en entrenamiento de ese día, la entrenadora estaba algo nerviosa, más de lo normal, y caminando de acá para allá mirando su reloj. Los chicos estaban algo intrigados por la ausencia de su capitán de equipo, mientras que las mujeres estaban igual de intranquilas, sólo confiando en Mikasa que era la única persona capaz de suplantar al capitán sólo por hoy. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar el nerviosismo y el asombro, pues su capitán nunca llegaba siquiera tarde al entrenamiento, siempre llegaba casi veinte minutos antes para asegurarse de que la cancha estuviera en condiciones para practicar, quizá hasta limpiaba el sitio para que nadie sufriera algún accidente o enfermedad. Era un líder tan dedicado como serio y su ausencia era lo más extraño después de los festejos de victoria de Hanji Zoe.

—Eren —le llamó su mejor amigo, quien había ingresado junto con él al equipo de lucha. — ¿Tú sabes dónde está el capitán Levi?

Eren Jeagar simplemente suspiró, hacía poco tiempo que tanto él como su mejor amigo, Armin, habían ingresado en el equipo de lucha. Si bien les había costado mucho alcanzar el nivel que tenían los demás, con la ayuda de Mikasa pudieron llegar a ese nivel, causando que los demás jóvenes quedaran sorprendidos por ese avance. El que parecía más sorprendido de todos era el mismísimo capitán Levi, quien especialmente estaba atento a Eren. Al principio pensó que simplemente llamaba la atención del sujeto por su destreza y su fortaleza, la cual había adquirido recientemente, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que había algo más. No hablaban mucho entre ellos, mas la cercanía que habían comenzado a mantener era notoria. Y sí, todo terminó en varias noches de pasión que él mismo reconocía que habían existido. Pero de esa instancia a sentir algo por la otra persona faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, o eso es lo que pensaba el joven Jeager.

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo? —respondió el chico sin prestarle demasiada atención y con el celular en la mano.

—Pues porque… —comenzó a decir Armin haciendo ademanes con las manos, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que fuera estúpida de explicar.

—Eres muy cercano a Levi —le completó la frase Mikasa, quien se acercaba a ellos.

—No soy cercano a él —le respondió el otro chico y se levantó de donde estaba para caminar hacia el resto de personas que estaban allí.

 _¿Cercano a Levi Ackerman?_ Definitivamente era una completa locura, ¿cómo se les podría ocurrir eso a sus mejores amigos que lo conocían de toda la vida? Él no era cercano a ese enano malhumorado, obsesivo por la limpieza y ermitaño, para nada de nada. Un simple compañero de noche no es más que eso, no conoce en profundidad la vida del joven, tampoco le importa saber qué hace de su vida, ni dónde o con quién está. Han compartido una cama, mas no otra cosa, sólo una cama y una pasión, eso no era motivo suficiente para ser algo más de otra persona cualquiera.

Eren sentía que su corazón ya tenía dueña cuando conoció al joven capitán del equipo, pues ya estaba de novio con una hermosa muchacha que iba a otro instituto pero que había conocido por amigos en común. Su nombre era Historia Reis y era hija de una importante familia de la ciudad, razón por la cual a sus padres les pareció un buen partido para su hijo y aceptaron totalmente la relación. Todo iba viento en popa con ella, hasta que decidió cambiarse de escuela a la misma donde va Mikasa y unirse al equipo de lucha junto con Armin. Sentía que esa fue su perdición pues había conocido allí a ese bastardo enano que lo había casi seducido con la mirada, con los gestos, y lo había llevado entre engaños a su casa y luego a su habitación donde le había hecho probar cosas que él nunca se imaginó que probaría.

Desde ese momento su cuerpo se volvió adictivo, su cercanía se fue manifestando en todos los ámbitos, cualquier noche era la indicada para estar juntos, cualquier hora podría significar una hora de pasión entre ambos. Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa, dado que ellos no eran nada, no se miraban como algo más, no sentían algo por el otro. Simplemente estaban juntos en esos momentos de deseo pasional. Ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que un sentimiento por el otro se desarrollase en sus corazones.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin problemas con Mikasa como capitana suplente, pese a la ausencia de capitán Levi. Hanji había llamado a su celular todo el tiempo, pero él nunca había respondido y esto la tenía bastante preocupada –a su manera loca y extraña de demostrarlo–. No duraba mucho el entrenamiento, pero por esta ocasión se extendió por un largo tiempo, tanto así que cuando salieron todos ya estaba oscureciendo. Las luces de las estrellas centellaban en el firmamento y la entrenadora encargó a todos que si sabían algo de Levi que le avisaran inmediatamente. Entre todos se despidieron y cada uno fue por su rumbo. Los tres jóvenes se fueron por el mismo lugar, pues sus casas quedaban relativamente cerca.

El primero que corrigió su rombo hacia su hogar, fue Armin, a él le siguió Mikasa y finalmente Eren siguió su rumbo. Ya encontrándose solo y parándose bajo una luz, decidió llamar a su novia con la que habían quedado de verse en un par de horas, pues no sabía cuánto duraría el entrenamiento.

—Hola linda —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Hola amor! Estaba esperando tu llamado, ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? —preguntó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

—Estuvo bien, todo estuvo muy normal de hecho… —estaba por hablar sobre Levi, pero por alguna razón una opresión en el pecho le llevó a que no lo mencionara. —Hanji estuvo un poco insoportable, nada más.

—Aah… sí, me han dicho que es muy densa la entrenadora Zoe, no sé cómo la soportas —dijo la muchacha y dejó salir una risilla. — ¿Cómo a qué hora nos veremos? Así me cambio con tiempo —dijo de repente, tomando casi por sorpresa a Eren.

Se quedó helado, iba a tener una velada hermosa, una noche de pasión y una mañana juntos con su novia y él estaba dudando de lo que iba a hacer en un par de horas. En su mente se representó la imagen de Levi, con su cara de amargado y el ceño fruncido, pero después con una leve sonrisa, como cuando lo veía en la noche y se quedaban abrazados por un tiempo, en un secreto que mantenían entre cuatro paredes. Nadie había visto una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo él; y la preocupación por no volver a ver esa sonrisa lo consternó. Tanto así que se vio dudando y ante una insistencia de la joven, tuvo que decidir rápidamente.

—Perdona Historia, pero me salió un imprevisto y no podré ir contigo esta noche…

—Oh —se escuchó en un tono de decepción, — bueno. No hay problema entonces, será otro día. Nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mañana sí nos veremos —le confirmó con seguridad.

—Está bien. Nos vemos entonces —dijo ella y pudo imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡Hasta mañana amor!

— ¡Hasta mañana! —dijo y luego de un milisegundo añadió: —Amor —y luego ambos cortaron. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en él. Había dudado, no mucho, pero lo había hecho, había dudado en decirle "amor" a quien es su novia a la que ama incondicionalmente. Además, había apagado el teléfono y se había encaminado hacia la casa de Levi, para comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien. Algo, definitivamente algo, estaba cambiando en él.

 _Porque casi nunca llamo para decir que te amo,_ _  
_ _y más de una vez lo hice a un número equivocado._ _  
_ _Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo._

La casa era grande, parecía una mansión de ricos. La primera vez que llegó a ella le sorprendió por las grandes puertas, el exceso de luces, de pasillos y de habitaciones, pero le llamó aún más la atención que sólo habían dos personas viviendo en semejante monstruo. Sabía bien que el padrastro de Levi había heredado esa casa de sus padres, pero también sabía que él no ganaba nada mal. Puesto que siendo uno de los detectives más famosos del país, no le faltaba dinero, mas tampoco le faltaba trabajo y sí le faltaba tiempo para pasar con su hijo. Notaba que quería mucho al muchacho, pero si él no trabajaba muchos asesinos estarían sueltos por la ciudad, así que era un costo que tanto él como su hijo estaban dispuestos a asumir.

Tocó el timbre de la gran casa con una cierta timidez, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba el muchacho allí o en otro lado, tampoco sabía si habría alguien en casa, dado que Erwin estaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaron varios segundos, en los cuales estaba un poco alterado porque nadie le contestase. Luego de esos minutos volvió a tocar el timbre y se quedó allí parado, por un momento pensó que no había nadie y que había rechazado una noche con su novia por nada. Pero antes de que se fuera de la puerta, el pomo de la misma se movió y vio cómo se abría lentamente.

—Disculpe la demora, estaba lejos y no llegaba a la puerta —se disculpaba una voz masculina pero no adolescente, más bien muy madura. Por eso mismo se puso algo nervioso por saber que no se trataba de Levi.

El hombre una vez que lo miró y se dio cuenta que era Eren Jeager, se relajó y sonrió. Como invitando a la informalidad a que entre a escena, dio una leve risa y se acercó al muchacho que parecía algo preocupado y nervioso.

—Disculpa Eren, no llegaba al timbre —comentó nuevamente, sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento.

—No hay problema señor Smith —contestó el otro con una risa algo nerviosa, pero donde se podía dilucidar un atisbo de relajación. De repente recordó el motivo por el que estaba en esa casa a esa hora de la noche y se sobresaltó, mirando con cierta fiereza al hombre parado frente a él. — ¿Levi está en casa?

—… No lo vi bajar después de que llegara de la escuela, entonces supongo que debe seguir dormido en su habitación — respondió Erwin luego de pensarlo por unos breves instantes. Eren no sabía que su capitán durmiera tanto, es más, nunca lo había visto dormir mucho, o más de dos o tres horas por noche. Ni siquiera él entendía cómo soportaba el trajín del día a día con tan pocas horas de sueño. Por eso se preocupó más, pues no era común que ese chico durmiera, debía de estar o muy cansado o muy enfermo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó como un impulso, mas después se arrepintió porque a él no le importa el estúpido capitán de su equipo.

—Sí, simplemente estaba muy cansado —respondió Erwin, invitándolo a pasar con una gran amabilidad. Eren ingresó a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La sala era grande y espaciosa, había una chimenea a un costado que en esos días no estaba encendida dado que los fríos fuertes aún no comenzaban. Una mesa ratona adornada con diferentes estatuillas se colocaba en el centro de los muebles. Las paredes adornadas con cuadros le hacían ver lo importante que había sido la familia Smith hace varios años. Un par de flores secas estaban en un jarrón sin agua, lo cual era un repelente para desastres hidrológicos. No había muchos espejos o ventanas, y pese a la grandeza del lugar, parecía muy acogedor cuando estaba Erwin, quien le aportaba una calidez y una confianza a la casa sin precedentes.

— ¿Viniste a verlo por algo en especial? —preguntó el hombre mientras traía algo de líquido para que los dos pudieran tomar y charlar un rato.

Eren recibió con gusto lo que le ofrecía y se quedó un poco más relajado ya dentro de la casa y sabiendo que el idiota de Levi estaba sano y salvo y que no le había pasado nada grave. Gracias a eso pudo entregarse a la conversación con más soltura.

—Es que hoy teníamos entrenamiento con el equipo de lucha, y fue muy raro que el capitán Levi no apareciera, porque él siempre llega muy temprano. —Mientras le explicaba lo que pasaba Erwin ponía cada de remordimiento, pues comenzó a sentirse mal por no haberle despertado a tiempo para eso que es tan importante para su hijo. —La entrenadora Hanji se cansó de llamarlo y mandarle mensajes, por eso decidí venir a ver si estaba en casa y si estaba bien.

—Perdonen muchachos —se comenzó a disculpar el hombre como si le hablara a todo el equipo de lucha de la escuela. —Es que hace mucho que Levi no duerme bien y venía tan casado de la escuela que preferí dejarlo dormir hasta tarde para que descansara. Seguramente tiene el celular en silencio, como siempre, y por eso no ha escuchado nada.

—Descuide señor Smith —se excusó el joven con un gran alivio al saber que su capitán estaba totalmente bien y no había pasado nada malo con él. —Simplemente le avisaré a la entrenadora que él está bien para que no se preocupe más.

Pasaron un par de segundos mientras Eren marcaba en su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Hanji Zoe. En esos momentos el rubio miraba hacia la cocina donde había dejado en la heladera el postre favorito de Levi, para que éste comiera una vez se hubiera levantado de su larga siesta. Cuando el joven hubo terminado de mandar el mensaje, se escuchó que una alarma comenzó a sonar y de inmediato, el dueño de casa fue a apagarla.

—Me tendré que ir ahora, tengo que presenciar una declaración ahora mismo —dijo con suma seriedad antes de dirigirse a la puerta para poder marcharse. Hasta que, acompañado de un insulto hacia sí mismo, se tuvo que regresar para buscar su maletín donde tenía papeles importantes. En medio de todo ese ajetreo vio como algo se movía rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la puerta, sabiendo bien de quién se trataba y viendo que le sería imposible detenerlo, puso un pie en medio del pasillo haciendo que el rápido joven cayera de cara al suelo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Levi desde el suelo con odio en su mirada.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ya es de noche, perdiste el entrenamiento —le comentó Erwin ante la cara de sorpresa del chico y de cierto enfado consigo mismo por no haber despertado a tiempo, o más bien por haberse quedado dormido en primera instancia. —Además… ha venido tu amigo a verte, asique no seas grosero frente a él —dijo haciendo que el muchacho enarcara una ceja. Él era grosero con todo el mundo. —Yo debo irme ahora y no sé a qué hora regrese, te dejé postre en la nevera —terminó de decirle. —Nos veremos luego hijo —le saludó con una sonrisa pero el chico no podía decir nada, mas tampoco se animaba a voltearse y ver quién le había venido a ver. —Adiós Eren, cuídate, no hay problema si te quedas a dormir —comentó finalmente.

 _Eren…_ Él le había venido a ver, la persona que siempre quería ver y que ahora estaba sentado en la sala. El joven que le había mantenido dormido y disfrutando de un sueño que le impidió despertar y le llevó a ignorar todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos no eran los más hermosos que hubiera visto, pero sí los más profundos y eso hacía que se perdiera en su mirada. Su cuerpo era el más deseable que hubiera visto antes, y eso que había visto miles de cuerpos tanto de hombres como de mujeres, y ninguno le provocaba tanto como el de ese azabache llorón,

—Muchas gracias Erwin —le dijo adquiriendo total confianza ante la propuesta. Mas el momento incómodo llegó cuando el hombre salió de casa y la mirada de Levi se clavó en la suya sin previo aviso. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, esas sonrisas que sólo se dedicaban entre sí y con mucho afecto, pero que no llegaba a ser amor y ni siquiera un sentimiento. A los dos les gustaba mentirse a sí mismos.

 _Raramente desespero por tenerte aquí a mi lado,_ _  
_ _y eso no significa que tenga un significado._

Bastó compartir una mirada, un intercambio de miradas tan profundo como el mismo cielo; ese par de ojos que no se cansaban de verse bastaron para que los dos se acercaran el uno al otro y se fundieran en un beso. Un beso que trasmitió todo lo necesario, preocupación, compañía, alivio y arrepentimiento, todo lo transmitieron en un solo beso. Miles de sentimientos fundidos en las caricias de esas dos lenguas locas de pasión, cuestionamientos y contradicciones, pero aun así sus cuerpos tomaron el control de la situación.

De a poco se fundieron en un abrazo en donde se fundían sus cuerpos y las ropas comenzaban a estorbar. Sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo comenzaron a quitárselas, con una desesperación casi animal pero cuidando de no destrozarlas. Las lenguas ya no se contentaban con recorrer la cavidad bucal del contrario, sino que se dedicaron a degustar las pieles, los cuerpos, las zonas más erógenas fueron recorridas con una parsimonia casi tortuosa. Un disfrute envidiable y una lentitud destrozadora, acompañadas del sonido de las respiraciones agitadas que para ese momento inundaban la habitación como si fueran una suave melodía para estos dos amantes que se fundían en el acto carnal.

El sexo desenfrenado siempre fue su fuerte, el de Levi más que el de Eren, pues el segundo siempre había sido suave con su compañera. Sin embargo, la lengua de Eren siempre fue muy talentosa para dar placer, pues había practicado con muchas mujeres antes de llegar al miembro de su capitán. Éste último estaba sentado en el sillón, con las piernas abiertas y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los placeres que le brindaba la boca, la lengua y los dientes de su compañero de noche, se sentía el más dichoso con sus manos en sus cabellos, marcándole suavemente el ritmo que debía llevar. Sus dedos se enredaban en sus castaños cabellos, jalándolos levemente y provocándole espasmos de placer que nunca nadie le había provocado.

Con pocos movimientos pero siendo bastante toscos, Levi logró colocar a Eren sobre el sillón siendo su turno de provocar placer. El más joven jamás pensó que estaría en esta posición en algún momento de su vida, pero tratándose de Ackerman los roles podían invertirse y él se dejaría hacer con tal de sentir todo el placer que le proporcionaba. Sus caricias, sus mordidas, sus demandas, todo lo que él desease era cumplido en pos del deseo que surgía en esos momento devastadores para los dos. Eren siempre se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al placer, disfrutaba mucho más que a hacerlo con alguna de las mujeres con las que había estado con anterioridad. Sus ojos se cerraban en una mueca de placer y de goce que Levi le provocaba con sus dedos.

Mientras le susurraba cosas demasiado obscenas al oído, los dedos del mayor danzaban en el interior del joven que dejaba sus uñas clavadas en la espalda. Una súplica fue necesaria para poder introducir su miembro en el ano del menor, causando que éste diera un grito que oscilaba entre el dolor y el placer. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del chico, pero el otro, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, se quedó contemplándolo, viendo como sus mejillas sonrosadas eran bañadas de un líquido transparente, y sintiendo que su respiración trataba de calmarse. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, sintiendo como Eren se iba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo consigo mismo.

Cuando sintió el primer movimiento del joven que estaba debajo, la primera invitación a moverse, se dejó llevar por su propio placer. Embestidas fuertes y profundas, acompañadas por fuertes rasguños de su compañero. Sentían la fricción que sus cuerpos creaban en ese ambiente ya caliente que ahora comenzaba a echar vapor. Sus respiraciones agitadas y los leves gemidos que se le escapaban a Eren, le hacían sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cegados por el placer, se dejaron llevar por impulsos y en un espasmo de infinita elevación, los dos se corrieron no al mismo tiempo, pero con un intervalo de cinco minutos entre uno y otro.

Pero la noche es joven, recién comienza y Eren no iba a ir a su casa de todas maneras. La casa sola para ellos dos y sus excitaciones a flor de piel eran compatibles con esos acontecimientos. Ni siquiera la cocina se salvó de sus aberraciones de placer, el baño, la sala, el pasillo, las escaleras que eran subidas entre el calor ardiente de sus cuerpos. Sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas de tanto placer, en realidad, sólo los ojos de Eren pues Levi seguía empecinado con no mostrar más de lo necesaria por la amenaza de sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir por aquél joven que tenía el mismo problema.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero aun así lo despertó el sonido chirriante de su despertador, el cual estaba programado en su celular. Sonaba todas las mañanas, de lunes a viernes, a las 7:00 a.m. Inclusive ese día, que era viernes, estaba programada para sonar a ese horario, pues el pobre aparado ignoraba que junto a su dueño un muchacho se tapaba hasta la cabeza con la frazada en un vano intento de callar el sonido.

Levi detuvo el sonido de su celular y se sentó en la cama, desperezándose con suma vagancia. Con cierta paciencia, contempló al joven que había pasado la noche con él removerse debajo de las sábanas dando suaves quejidos pues la alarma lo había despertado demasiado temprano para lo que su cuerpo deseaba. De un solo movimiento, tomó las sábanas y lo destapó, logrando más refunfuño por parte de otro muchacho.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —dijo entre somnoliento mientras se refregaba uno de sus ojos y le contemplaba con fastidio.

—Ya es hora de alistarnos para la escuela —le contestó el otro con simpleza y se miraron los dos nuevamente. —Y deberíamos bañarnos…—Sí, Levi es Levi y la limpieza siempre será lo primero para él.

—Sí que eres molesto —le decía Eren mientras se iba poniendo de pie y se estiraba ante los ojos del capitán del equipo. Éste último se quedó mirando el cuerpo delgado pero musculoso de su compañero, lo había recorrido muchas veces, con la parsimonia y el deleite que hubiera querido en esos momentos, pero ahora lo veía más atractivo, más bello, más excitante, le podría hacer el amor de nuevo de no ser porque el colegio se lo impedía.

De repente se vio a sí mismo pensando en hacerle el amor a ese pendejo debilucho y llorón con el que ha pasado las mejores noches de su vida, y no en tener simple sexo con ese niño. Su corazón se estaba ablandando para su mala suerte y su espíritu inquebrantable estaba cediendo ante ese sentimiento que se estaba comenzando a formar en su interior, no quería enamorarse de nadie para no demostrarse débil ante nadie. El miedo a quedar expuesto ya era más que miedo, era pánico.

—Espera —le dijo a Eren como un vano intento por detener a sus pensamientos que se entremezclaban con un sentimiento, cosa que nunca le había pasado.

— ¿Qué Levi? —respondió el otro y le miró con cierto desdén, como restándole importancia.

—No le has mencionado nada de esto a alguien… ¿verdad? —le inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro que no —respondió con facilidad Eren, quien realmente nunca había asumido frente a nadie lo que pasaba entre él y su capitán. —No le he dicho a nadie, ¿por qué haces esa pregunta? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

Levi pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir, como si no quisiera decirle realmente lo que había pasado con su padre. No quería mencionarle nada, pero estaba seguro de que Eren sospecharía que algo de ese estilo pasaría. Además, después de tanto tiempo de estar conviviendo con ese chico, en el sentido de ir a la escuela juntos, estar en el mismo equipo y pasar las noches juntos, sentía que podía confiar en cierta medida en él.

—Mi padre me insinuó que algo pasaba entre nosotros dos —le comentó con simpleza.

—Mis amigos me mencionan lo mismo —le contestó el otro con la misma simpleza, cosa que extrañó mucho a Levi.

— ¿Tus amigos? —le dijo el más bajo arqueando una ceja, en señal de extrañeza. Como respuesta a ese gesto, recibió un asentimiento por parte del otro. —Los míos también han dicho cosas así —le comentó a modo de acotación, pero la verdad es que no sabía el motivo de ello. ¿Acaso tan evidentes eran ellos? Con nadie le había pasado antes.

—Es que ellos no son tontos Levi —le dijo Eren parado a su lado y mirándolo con firmeza. —Nos ven llegar juntos varias veces, y aunque no nos hablamos en clase, nos hemos ido juntos. Y mis amigos me han cubierto con mis padres diciéndoles que estoy con Historia cuando en realidad no estoy con ella. Ellos sospechaban que estaba contigo y con el tiempo confirmaron sus sospechas. Lo mismo debió pasar con tus amigos.

—Puede que tengas razón… —le secundó el más bajo y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el baño privado de Levi, pues siendo éste una suite tenía su propio baño privado que le ayudaba a mantener a Eren en secreto hasta que Erwin lo descubrió, cosa que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Eren le siguió desde atrás y juntos se metieron al baño, abrieron el agua de la ducha y se colocaron bajo el chorro de agua que golpeaba sus espaldas con una alivio y una suavidad que eran imposibles de lograr con las manos humanas. La suciedad, la marca del otro, el olor del otro, de a poco iba desapareciendo conforme el jabón y el agua hacían su trabajo. Se quedaron callados durante todo el baño, pues ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Sentían la confianza necesaria para mostrarse tal cual llegaron al mundo, pero no estaban tan confiados como para hablar de sus emociones y sentimientos. Tan valientes y tan cobardes a veces.

—Levi —le llamó Eren con un gran temor en sus palabras, pero demostrando que era el más valiente de los dos. —Lo que la gente dice de nosotros, ¿será verdad?

—No lo sé, tú dime —le dijo temiendo la respuesta del más joven.

— ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? —la pregunta fue una respuesta que le caló hondo en el pecho, pues era la confrontación directa con sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

—…No —dijo tras pensarlo mucho y bajando la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el piso, salió del baño y se comenzó a vestir con pesadez. Esa sola palabra le había dejado solo, le había hecho colocar una pared entre los dos, la pared que habían tardado en destruir ahora estaba construida nuevamente por esa sola palabra. No se maldijo por haber dicho semejante cosa, pero sí se maldijo por no haberle sido fiel a lo que su corazón sentía en realidad.

 _Si pensas que amor yo siento, por favor no hagas pamento,_ _  
_ _no comentes con tu gente, sobre nuestro asunto._ _  
_ _Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo._

Olvidándose que estaba en medio de la clase, se quedó mirando el pizarrón sin saber qué responderle al profesor cuando le preguntó por esa sencilla cuenta de matemáticas. Su cabeza estaba volando por otro lugar no muy lejos de la escuela, es más volaba hacia un joven que estaba en otro salón de la clase. Sus ojos se clavaban en los ojos dorados que seguramente estaban mirando al pizarrón sin comprender mucho, y es que en sus cabezas las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no se habían dado cuenta.

Parecía que hacía unas horas que habían llegado al establecimiento educativo, pero lo cierto era que habían pasado meses de eso. Meses en los que las palabras de ese día perduraban en las mentes de los dos, meses en los cuales se habían acercado mucho más que antes, en los cuales se habían decidido a ser amigos ante la sociedad. Amigos que comparten salidas al parque y al cine, y salidas con amigos; pues los amigos de Levi se volvieron los amigos de Eren y viceversa. Los dos fundieron sus vidas para poder formar una de a poco, mientras ellos estructuraban un amor que no aceptaban.

En ese tiempo, no sólo Levi estaba abriendo su corazón y comenzando a sentir, sino que Eren también estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el joven. Su novia ya no representaba la alegría que antes había representado, ahora todo estaba mucho más confuso que antes con ella. Tenía ciertas sospechas de que ella no sólo sabía lo que pasaba entre su novio y su, ahora, mejor amigo, sino que el mismo muchacho comenzaba a sospechar por la cercanía que mantenían Historia e Ymir. Las dos mejores amigas, las inseparables desde la primaria, estaban empezando a sobrepasar los límites de la amistad.

Pero en este momento, quien no sabe cómo contestar la pregunta es Levi. El muchacho más inteligente de su clase, el chico genio del que todos los maestros estaban orgullosos, el inteligente joven que ayudó a su padre a encontrar a un asesino en serie, ahora estaba bloqueado sin poder saber la respuesta a una ecuación matemática que para él hubiera sido muy sencilla.

Intercambiaron miradas con el profesor y, como si un halo de inspiración hubiera caído sobre él, se iluminó para decir la respuesta correcta a la cuenta expuesta. Al maestro y a la clase les llamó la atención el comportamiento de su compañero y alumno, pues él nunca es así. Siempre decidido, siempre atento, siempre pendiente de todo, esta vez estaba distraído. Si tan sólo supieran que el motivo de su distracción tiene nombre y apellido y, es más, tiene una casa cercana.

Miró por la ventana, con una pregunta retumbando en la cabeza. _¿Tú sientes algo por mí?_ Y su fría y mentirosa respuesta, _no._ No entiende aún porqué fue capaz de mentirle en ese entonces y no ahora que estaba más cercano a él y que lo podía engañar con más facilidad. Pero la respuesta está más que obvia, al conocerlo creó un lazo mucho más cercano a la amistad y su miedo a perder al joven que está a su lado en este momento, le llevó a pensar que podía ser más abierto con él. La confianza le estaba jugando en contra en este momento. Sin embargo, se sentía seguro de seguir soportando por unos días más la poca indiferencia que le confería al joven Jeager. Podía seguir soportando que le dijeran e insinuaran la relación entre ellos dos, porque todas las personas ajenas a ellos se daban cuenta y asumían la relación existente, todos menos los protagonistas del noviazgo.

Cuando un pajarito cantó en la ventana del instituto, sintió una vibración en su pierna. Su teléfono celular, el que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, estaba vibrando y encendido. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló un par de segundos. Un mensaje de texto acababa de llegar, un mensaje de WhatsApp para ser más precisos, y proveniente de la persona menos esperada: Eren. Lo abrió con cierto temor, pues el otro podía ver la hora a la que leía su mensaje.

Hola, qué haces?

Decía en palabras escritas por el joven, que seguramente estaba en clase y aburrido. Era raro que le mandase mensajes a esa hora, puesto que sabía que no le contestaría. Mas hubo un impulso que lo llevó a contestar con rapidez para no ser descubierto por el profesor.

Estoy en clase, tú?

Sí, él no contestaba los mensajes de texto, menos los WhatsApp, pero en este momento y viendo de quién se trataba, un impulso le llevó a responder el dichoso mensaje, que no tardó en ser respondido.

Salimos antes de clase

Esa fue la sola respuesta que recibió. Le pareció muy extraño y por eso dirigió su mirada hacia el nombre, donde decía que aún estaba en linea, y después se pudo ver como comenzaba a escribir, algo por lo que decía en la barra verde superior.

Necesito verte

Dos simple palabras que calaron dentro de su corazón. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que nunca había sentido antes, o en realidad había olvidado, pues el sentimiento de angustia lo había sentido con el abandono de sus padres. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo malo había pasado con el muchacho enclenque y estúpido en ese preciso instante. No sabía qué podía haber sido, pero sabía qué es lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, su mente lo dudaba gravemente.

Dónde estás?

Eso fue lo que respondió cuando vio que el chico se había desconectado y luego se desconectó él. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, el chico del cual se estaba enamorando le estaba casi rogando ayuda y no sabía si acudir a su encuentro o no.

Por momentos pensaba que no debía ir, pues alguien podría verlos juntos y nuevamente tendrían preguntas que responder. Además estaba la clase, tenía que terminar de asistirla o iba a reprobar o peor, lo podrían expulsar. No obstante eso, cuando su celular vibró nuevamente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con detenimiento antes de abrir definitivamente el mensaje y responder. En el fondo de pantalla, estaba él sosteniendo el celular a modo de selfie y junto a él, junto a su persona, con una sonrisa casi envidiable, estaba él, estaba Eren. Una foto juntos era su fondo de pantalla, esa foto que habían tomado un día en el parque a pedido del menor en edad y a la que él había accedido con mucho pesar, pues no es amante de las fotografías.

¿Por qué tenía eso ahí? ¿Acaso subconscientemente él sabe lo que está pasando consigo mismo? No llegaba a entender o encontrar la simple relación existente entre una foto tan común como esa y sus emociones recién encontradas. Quizá quería decir algo que él mismo no se animaba a decir, pero aún así lo pensó de nuevo. Pensaba todo y pensar todo era su mayor problema. No quería seguir complicando su cuerpo y mente. Eren jamás le habría dicho algo si el motivo no lo ameritase, él conocía a ese chico debilucho y llorón lo suficiente como para saber que era importante.

En la puerta de la escuela

Eso era lo que decía el texto, simples palabras pero un gran pedido de ayude. Simplemente le respondió con un seco pero válido:

Voy para allá

 _Casi nunca veo la foto tuya en mi celular,_ _  
_ _sigue ahí por la pereza que me da apretar "borrar"._

Habían salido un par de minutos antes, pues el profesor tenía una consulta con su médico de cabecera, o eso les había explicado en hora de clase. Él sólo estaba pendiente de la hora que le marcaba su celular, dado que a la salida su novia lo iba a esperar afuera para irse juntos a una exposición de arte o algo por el estilo. A él mucho no le gustaban esas cosas, pero aún así aceptó sabiendo que no eran más que horas perdidas de poderlas pasar con Levi. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en ese muchacho enano y malhumorado. Sus encuentros habían aumentado potencialmente, pero algo dentro de él se estaba comenzando a despertar. Prefería no pensar en él, tratar de evitar el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su sola figura, y pensar en Historia, su novia perfecta.

Trataba de sacar la imagen de Levi de su mente, pero no lo conseguía. Buscaba en sus recuerdos algún momento inolvidable que haya tenido con Historia, pero lamentablemente ninguno se le venía a la cabeza. Cuando el maestro se despidió, pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en las manos, como una suerte de entusiasmo, por ver a su novia en un par de minutos. Por eso se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió del aula con el objetivo de ser el primero en irse y en ver a su hermosa chica. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa de par en par, saludando rápidamente a sus conocidos y llegando a la puerta de la escuela. Como nadie salía de clases aún, la entrada estaba completamente vacía, mas lo que vio cuando estaba afuera le impactó.

 _No estoy tan obsesionado, vale como aclaración,  
si pensas que es por eso que yo canto esta canción.  
Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo. _

Muchos dicen que de la infidelidad y de la muerte nadie se salva, si él está vivo es porque se ha salvado de la muerte, pero no se pudo salvar de la infidelidad. Ver esa situación no fue más que una daga en su corazón, un desconcierto, un desconsuelo, pero no sólo porque la vio besándose con otra persona mientras la abrazaba y le sonreía como a él jamás le sonrió, sino que era Ymir. Ymir la mejor amiga de Historia desde que la conoció, siempre estuvo con ella, siempre las vio juntas, siempre pensó que sólo eran amigas, pero no. Ellas eran más que mejores amigas, ellas eran algo más, el mismo algo más que eran Levi y sí mismo.

—Historia —le dijo sólo para llamarla mientras veía como ella estaba abrazada del cuello de Ymir, ésta última lo miró casi con fastidio.

— ¡Eren! —gritó la rubia y se sobresaltó tanto que se soltó inmediatamente de la otra joven mientras veía cómo su novio se acercaba a ella con tristeza, rabia e indignación en sus ojos. —Nosotras… estábamos… nosotras…

Comenzó a balbucear la muchacha, pero mientras el otro joven iba caminando hacia ella se le pasaba por la cabeza la cantidad de veces que la había engañado para estar con el capitán de su equipo, cuántas veces le había mentido, la había traicionado aún fingiendo que la amaba. Fingía que la amaba porque ella siempre fue la segunda opción desde que Levi entró en su vida, no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo y a los demás. Por esa sola razón fue cuando llegó frente a la chica, colocó un brazo en su hombro y la miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname Eren —dijo ella ante tanta contemplación, y comenzó a querer seguir explicando lo que había pasado, aun cuando el otro no le había pedido ninguna explicación.

—Perdóname a mí Historia —le respondió dejando a la joven atónita por esas palabras. —Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón —le dijo de nuevo desviando la mirada. Ella le miró y sonrió simplemente.

—Yo ya sabía esos rumores y siempre supe que era verdad… —dijo la rubia mirándole con una sonrisa nostálgica. Ella ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo la infidelidad de Eren, quizá de los mismos rumores que circularon siempre por la escuela.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? —le interrogó con exaltación.

—Porque no estaba lista para asumir mi amor por Ymir —dijo ella con suavidad y mirando a la chica con una sonrisa que reflejaba un amor puro.

—Entonces… yo no interrumpiré su amor —dijo Eren y antes de despedirse finalmente de la rubio la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con suavidad y lentitud. Después de separarse de ella la miró sonriendo. —Me has dado el valor que necesitaba, ahora debes ser feliz con quien amas.

—Gracias Eren, eren muy noble —le comentó ella y le besó la mejilla antes de tomar la mano de Ymir y besarla a ella con mucha más dulzura y pasión, así como cariño y amor.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron caminando por la calle, las dos iban a ir al dichoso museo o muestra de arte. Ellas estaban hechas la una para la otra y él no podía impedir la felicidad de la que tan feliz lo hizo en algún momento de su vida. Le había dado el valor de aclarar su mente y su corazón, el cual lejos de deprimirse del todo, se confundía al grado de saber a ciencia cierta que latía por Levi Ackerman. Levi es quien había ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, su vida había rondado en torno de él después de tanto tiempo. Las cosas por fin estaban un poco más claras pese a todas las demás confusiones que le pudiera haber generado un rompimiento así y el comienzo de una relación como la que quería.

Simplemente tomó su celular y con cierto nerviosismo, pues sabía que el joven no contestaba el celular cuando estaba en clase, escribió un mensaje tan simple como eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Hola, qua hacés?

Deseaba que le contestara, grande fue su sonrisa cuando esto pasó. Así comenzaron la charla y en una instancia le escribió que realmente necesitaba verlo, sin la esperanza de que le respondiera que sí. Grande fue la sorpresa y la emoción, así como el nerviosismo, cuando le respondió afirmativamente. Levi había dejado las clases por ir a verlo a él, eso debía de ser una señal de que sentía algo, aunque sea minúsculo, hacia su persona.

 _No te vistas, no te hagas la nunca vista.  
Tengo en vista cantarte: "Hasta la vista".  
No te vistas, no te hagas la nunca vista.  
Egoísta una canción que dice: "Hasta la vista, señorita". _

Cuando lo vio en la puerta de la escuela, algo agitado, como si hubiera corrido mucho, lo cual era verdad. Cuando recibió el mensaje y se decidió a ir a su ayuda, supo que debería apurarse pero nunca pensó que encontraría esa imagen en la puerta de la escuela. El muchacho estaba parado en a unos metros de la puerta, en el mismo lugar donde se había despedido de Historia, con la cabeza gacha hasta que vio al más bajito de los dos. Los ojos estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

No tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas en cuanto lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta de la escuela. El contacto visual de los dos creó una atmósfera visible y sentible para los dos, sólo eran ellos en ese mundo paralelo que se creó a su alrededor. Sin mediar palabra mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras el capitán del equipo de lucha se acercaba a uno de los miembros más nuevos del equipo de lucha. El campeonato sería en poco tiempo y ellos estaban tan concentrados en sí mismos que ni siquiera lo habían pensado.

Una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, el más alto seguía dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. Como si dos emociones se mezclaran en su interior y no supiera cual dejar guardada y cuál ocultar, a razón de esto es que decidió dejar salir las dos juntas. Después de todo estaba frente a una persona de mucha confianza, que sabía que no lo iba a lastimar pues ya conocía que ese gesto duro y tosco del otro no era más que su estado natural.

— ¿Cómo es posible que llores y sonrías idiota? —le interrogó Levi pasando su mano por las mejillas y haciendo que riera un poco. Siempre tan lógico y tan reservado, a veces pensaba que no sentía mucha empatía. Pero antes de que le contestara el más bajito lo empujó un poco y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Quizá necesitaba el abrazo del otro o simplemente le nació darle un fuerte abrazo, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por una emoción que no podía dominar. Sus almas se continuaron entrelazando en ese abrazos amoroso que ambos correspondieron y que secaron las lágrimas de Eren. Historia era eso, simplemente una historia; en su corazón no hubo mucha más indecisión, amaba a Levi Ackerman y no podía decir que era mentira. Fue esa aceptación la que hizo que abrazara con más fuerza al mayor, hasta que lo separó y le besó los labios como siempre habían hecho, con amor, con desesperación, con cariño y demandando pertenencia. Marcando esos labios como suyos, ese era su amor, un amor incomprensible hasta para él mismo, un amor sin fundamento, o eso es lo que pensaba Levi que sentía hacia Eren.

Un mar de confusiones se mezcló en sus cabezas hasta que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, luego los dos comenzaron a reír. Los minutos de observación no hicieron ningún cambio, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, ninguno de los dos tenía aún el valor de asumir lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Podían pelear en un equipo de lucha, pero los sentimientos eran sus peores enemigos.

La campana que da inicio al final de clases se dejó escuchar en todos lados, sobresaltando levemente a los dos enamorados, quienes no se animaron a decir nada más en aquel momento. Lo único que pudieron expresar fue un beso, un beso tierno casi como un roce de labios que significó para ellos mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, esa fue su declaración de amor. A ese beso sobrevino dos manos que se tomaron fuertemente, entrelazando sus dedos como comenzaban a entrelazar sus vidas. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, sonrisa que se modificó en sus cuando un grito se hizo escuchar.

— ¡No! —grito Isabel luego de ver ese beso y verlos tomados de la mano. La cara de descontento de Farlan daba a entender que también estaba disgustado.

—Se los dije —les decía Armin en tono de triunfo, junto a Mikasa quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Armin nunca se equivoca —les dijo la otra chica secundando a su amigo.

—Bien, aquí tienen —les dijo Farlan después de extenderles unos cuantos billetes a Armin y Mikasa.

La pareja masculina intercambió miradas, al parecer habían sido víctimas de una apuesta entre sus mejores amigos y al parecer habían hecho que Isabel y Farlan perdieran. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió del desenlace, pues Armin nunca se equivocaba, pero tampoco se sorprendieron al ver la gran aceptación que tenían sus amigos por su relación. Ellos siempre supieron y, aunque sus amigos y familiares saben que nunca dirán abiertamente "te amo", saben que ya han asumido su amor y lo demostrarán con acciones, como son ellos. Porque antes que decir, es mejor hacer y ellos lo saben. Aunque demuestren que se aman, aunque para la gente ellos sean amantes, para ellos siempre serán rumores y cosas que la gente dice. Lo que importa es lo que ellos sientan, la fuerza de sus abrazos, el candor de sus besos y lo fuerte que se aprietan sus manos

 _Y si te parece que yo estoy enamorado tuyo,_ _  
_ _eso es un invento, intuyo, no des crédito a murmullos._

– – –

 **Nota final:** y eso es todo, espero que les haya gusta y muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta acá! :D Sólo les pido que hagan alguna crítica constructiva, mil y un gracias a quienes deje algún comentario!


End file.
